New Phone
by Writing4funn2009
Summary: Amu and Ikuto like to text so when they are away from each other...they text! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Ok Ok Ok. Please tell me if you want to adopt Mi Amore and use it as your own story since i no longer want to write that story. SO WHAT if Ikuto is alot more sweeter? SO WHAT if he left Amu in the alley to give the baby to the orpanage. Details truely do not matter, i will try and add more details but don't yell at me please...**

**Note: this chapter will mostly be in txting format. This story takes a course of 3 hours in Tokyo, Japan with the characters: Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto.**

* * *

><p>Amu recently got a new phone and she loved to text on it. It would help ALOT more in getting Ikuto to love her. So she decided to text him:<p>

Amu-Ohayōgozaimasu! _(Good Morning!)_

**Ikuto- Ohayō. _(Morning)_**

Amu- eh, Ikuto-kun, are u going to school today?

**Ikuto- Nai _(No)_ and why do u care?**

Amu- Nai! Watashi wa sono yōna imi shinai! Watashi wa chōdo mayotte ita! _(no! I don't mean like that! I was just wondering!)_

**Ikuto- sure. Ok.**

Amu rolled her eyes and decided it would be best to get on with the school day instead of fumbling with her phone.

**2 hours later**

**Ikuto- u never texted me back, your mean.**

Amu- I'm in Class. Leave me alone Ikuto.

**Ikuto- send me pics!**

Amu- ? That's way out of character for u.

**Ikuto- o really? Pics of ur pussy. :D**

_Ikuto laughed at his request, he had decided not to go to school and to just tease Amu all day long._

Amu- ew! Nai! _(no!)_

**Ikuto- Well I gotta masterbate SOMEHOW!**

Amu- EW! Get porn or something!

_*Ikuto sends pic of himself laughing*_

Amu- worst. Joke. Ever.

**Ikuto- I am gonna jerk off soon though...text me later ok?**

Amu- ew! No!

**1 hour later**

_Ikuto was a bit mad Amu wasn't txting him like he wanted. He walked to the tree closest to him and pulls his pants down and gently stroked himself,. Now bored. It wasn't long before he thought about sending a nasty picture to Amu. He held his dick in his hand as it grew harder and harder with the thought of Amu's reaction._

_*Ikuto sends dirty picture of himself*_

Amu- HOLY CRAP!

**Ikuto- u like?**

Amu- u look so sexy!

**Ikuto- that's cuz I am.**

Amu- don't get cocky. :D

**Ikuto- send me pics. Me bored. -.-**

Amu- NO PICS OF MY PUSSY!

**Ikuto- but Amu! :O**

Amu- f-fine..

_It was probaley the weirdest thing she had to do. She slipped her panties down just a little bit and she felt herself release some juices, she knew she was sitting in a pool of her own cream. She slipped her phone underneath herself and wiggled around and somehow took the picture without anyone noticing,. But she felt so hot and horny now._

_*Amu sends picture of her soaked pussy*_

_Oh shit. Ikuto didn't know what to say. On his phone was Amu's bald fat cunt lips being spread apart by the phone. He felt himself speed up his pace on his dick, he was far from cumming._

Amu- hey baby, meet me in the royal garden. I Need you inside of me.

_Ikuto read the text over and over and he came at the word inside. His cum squirted out of him in huge ropes of cum, covering the grass underneath him and getting Cum on his clothes._

**Ikuto- will do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Should this have a hentai scene? REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Mi Amore is now going to be given to ! Thank you for adopting the story! :D It's not really because of the reviews but i lost intrest in the story. Thank you for adopting!**

* * *

><p>Amu quickly made her way to the royal garden during the lunch break, she prayed that no one was there for tea today. She felt her juices drip from her panties to the sidewalk. Text messages:<p>

**Ikuto- eh, I'm gonna be late...gonna stop to get condoms...**

Amu- GET YOUR ASS TO THE ROYAL GARDEN NOW!

**Ikuto- horny much? :P**

Ikuto loved to tease her but he wasn't gonna go there without a condom. I mean sure he loved to cum inside of women but that was women. Hinamori couldn't even be considered a women yet. She was still too young and he wasn't gonna bankrupt that with an early family.

**Ikuto- just give me three minutes.**

Amu-Y?

**Ikuto- fine fine but your paying for the wedding if you get pregnant. -.-**

Amu never even thought about it...thank god Ikuto thought about it. He was good to her. And she knew that she was safe in his arms. Amu sighed and walked into the royal garden. Perfect. It was still empty. She locked the door and raced to the table to wait for Ikuto's hard cock.

_meanwhile_

Ikuto casually walked into the drug store and grabbed his favorite condoms and paid. He was casual about it, the cashier was Suprised about the casualness asked if he was ok. Ikuto only rolled his eyes and left to the royal garden. When he got there, he noticed the garudians were trying to get in the front way so he slipped in the top. Scaring the crap out of Amu. She screamed and smacked him multiple times before realizing it was Ikuto. He sighed and kissed her gently. Amu moaned lightly, she was still way too horny to think. She grabbed the zipper of his pants and slid it down and pushed the annoying jeans and boxers out of the way as he slipped her panties off. she turned around, her back facing him, she placed her elbows on the table and wiggled her butt.

"fuck me Ikuto." she growled, spreading her butt cheeks with her hands making him see her glistening moist pussy for the first time, he stroked himself and watched as her pussy quivered in the cool autum air.

"you have a big ass Amu." he spanked her as he rubbed his dick up and down her slit before placing a condom on himself and pushing inside. Amu felt a slight tear and she teared up.

"I-IKUTO! s-stop! Teishi! (stop!)" Amu screamed as he thrusted inside, barely hearing her he started to hump her fast and hard, she screamed and wailed and cried. Amu looked around and cried again when remembering that the doors were locked. Ikuto moaned loudly above her and torn off her shirt and squeezed her breasts tightly. He felt powerful and now too horny to stop, even if he knew that he had just taken her virginity. He leaned over her and slightly nipped her neck just as the pain was subsiding for Amu, she moaned and shut her eyes at the pleasure.

"d-don't stop Ikuto!" Amu gasped, as she tried to move her hips in a circle.

_meanwhile..._

Tadase rammed into the door trying to get in, Kukai sighed.

"you're not gonna get in that way, Hotori-kun, you designed the lock yourself." Kukai said, hands behind his head. He was just visiting for the day since Middle School was ending in a couple of days. Tadase sighed and looked at the group of Gaurdians: Rima and Nagishiko were glaring at eachother and Kukai was talking to Nadeshiko and Yaya. (I do understand that Nadeshiko and Nagishiko are the same person but in this story they are separate people.)

"Let's go through the back door!" Tadase smiled, as he walked off.

Ikuto on the other hand, moaned as he picked Amu up and flipped her over, she clinged to him by wrapping her legs around his waist, she screamed and bit into his jacket. He blinked and smiled and placed his head on her shoulder as he moved her hips up and down on him. Amu moaned and screamed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and orgasmed.

"T-Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" a sharp kid-like voice rang making Ikuto stop and look at the voices owner. He pushed into Amu one last time and came.

"oh, hello, Tadase-chan." Ikuto smirked and gently squeezed Amu's breasts.

"Get your hands off of her, Ikuto!" Tadase snapped. Ikuto only smirked and laid Amu on the table and gently pulled of her, the condom slipped off of him and fell on the floor.

"oh? Tadase-kun, what's that?" Yaya asked innocently.

Ikuto only smirked and gently pushed into Amu again, Amu gasped and spreaded her legs, Ikuto placed them on his shoulders.

"we were making babies like yourself, Yaya-chan." Ikuto muttered as he picked up pace, pushing in and out of Amu quickly, Amu moaned loudly.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto are you insane? You can't have sex in the royal garden! It's royal!" Tadase hissed, Ikuto rolled his eyes and slipped out of Amu, her cum covering him.

"fine..." he sighed and stroked himself gently before pulling his boxers and pants up.

"so what now?" Ikuto muttered, crossing his arms, Amu screamed as she noticed the garudians she pulled her panties up and looked aroun for her shirt before realizing it was torn to pieces. Ikuto sighed and slowly took off his jacket to reveal a black shirt, he gently placed the jacket around Amu and hugged her.

" I guess we have been founded, Hinamori-tan..." Ikuto purred, his kitty features popping out.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! i have no idea what will happen next so please give me ideas in the rviews! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

****This'll be a short one! Just for people to know...Amu is 18 in this story and is still a part of the gaurdians. She is not a little girl in this story. Sorry i did not say that before. I do not own Shugo Chara!. ****

* * *

><p>Everything seemed so surreal to Amu. Why did she fuck Ikuto? I mean they have only been dating for like 3 weeks...maybe Heat was getting to her...maybe...she was starting to go into heat with Ikuto...she watched Tadase's lips moving, shaming them of thier act.<p>

"so Hinamori, should we call your parents?" Tadase muttered, looking away.

"I-It won't happen again...gomen..." Amu muttered bowing, Ikuto sighed and looked away. He knew something like this was gonna happen but he didn't seem to mind the tension between the garudians and Amu.

"ok, we won't call your parents but still, it's wrong to even do that stuff..you do understand you will have suspension from us and you will not be allowed to come to the royal garden. As for Ikuto...we can't do anything to him except maybe call the police..." Tadase sighed, he was pissed off but what else could he do? I mean it wasn't like he had control of the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>haha, it's short but I don't mind. Should Amu go into heat with Ikuto? :O<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! i'm back and i think this one will be great! Review please and PLEASE give me ideas i dont know what i should do for the next one...i have an idea but i dont know if you'll like it...**

* * *

><p>*days later*<p>

Amu sighed as she walked home from school, she wasn't allowed to go to the Gaurdian meeting so it was a boring Thursday for her..She looked around at the shops and the things they sold, one store seemed to grasp her attention, a very shady store..she walked in and adjusted her black jacket and threw her kitty eared hood onto her head, she didn't know this store so it was best if she wasnt seen in it. Her dark blue skirt swished as she walked around the dark room, low-lit lights lit the store slightly. She grabbed a magazine and flipped through it before sighing and going to another section. Everything was scattered in this section and it seemed to be an asile for dildos, she walked through it, giggling as the dildos ranged from really small to monstrous. She picked one up and lightly licked it to get a little taste.

"taste good, Amu?" a husky voice rang making Amu drop the dildo and look at him, the navy haired Neko smiled and raised a hand and motioned her to follow, he then left. Amu followed him, curious of where he was going until she felt him push her into a clothing stall and there in front of her were 10 outfits...skimpy and sexy...

"try them on. I'm gonna take photos." Ikuto smiled, slipping a camera out of his jacket and taking a picture of Amu's surprised look. Amu blinked and her kitty hood fell off. she sighed and smirked, her kitty features popped out and she slipped her skirt off, then her hoodie and shirt. Leaving her A-Cup breasts hang in the air, she never wore a bra since it was just too annoying. Ikuto's kitty features popped out and he lightly purred at Amu's naked body. Heat was in the first week and so his pants became slightly tighter. Amu smiled and grabbed an outfit and slowly slipped it on, it was a purrfect fit. (:D)

The first outfit was a dark red skirt with a strapless matching top that pushed her little breasts up, a head band with a matching red bow and a necklace. She walked over to a now sitting Ikuto and raised his chin lightly and kissed him just as gentle as ever as he snapped a photo of her, she smiled and skipped away to try the other outfits on, she felt so sexy now!

**7 outfits later...**

Ikuto sat boxers and pants down revealing his dick to the cool conditioned air,it twitched as he watched Amu prance around in her newest outfit: it was a red leotard with a waist length shaw and cotton fluff at the edges and her hair in pigtails with bells on them, she had on black boots with bells on them as well. She smiled and walked to Ikuto and sat in his lap, his dick between poor camera now on the floor forgotten.

"mmm...this makes me feel like Santa's mistress..." Amu whispered into Ikuto's ear, making his dick twitch again.

"oh, Amu...I need you..."he purred, Amu only smiled and lightly kissed him. Ikuto's hand shot out and grasped her right breast, with the other hand he gently pulled the red straps down from underneath the shaw. Amu blushed and smiled at him.

"relax, Ikuto..." Amu whimpered, minutes later, as he roughly squeezed her breasts.

"I can't...I'm in heat..." he purred, he licked and sucked on her nipples. Amu moaned and grabbed his shoulders, a little spark hit her heart and she gasped at it.

"I-Ikuto! M-my heart..." Amu purred, she felt warmth through out her body and it separated to her breasts, her pussy, and her ass. "w-whoa..." Amu squirmed and moaned.

"what's wrong?" Ikuto mumbled, his face squished against Amu's left breast. Kitty ears and a tail popped out from her back and head, she forcefully pushed Ikuto's shoulders to the ground and kissed him.

"I need you right now. I need to feel you in my pussy and in my ass. Understand?" Amu hissed, Ikuto just slowly nodded. Amu turned around, and tore her outfit off and postioned him at her ass.

"uh, Amu this'll hurt...a lot..." Ikuto whispered, grabbing Amu's hips.

"shut up." Amu hissed as she pushed him inside of her ass, it hurt, a lot but she was too consumed by her heat wave to care.

"a-ah...f-fuck..." Ikuto growled as he shallowly fucked her. the heat wave snapped for seconds making Amu scream at the pain.

"I-Ikuto...t-this hurts! I give up! Fuck my pussy instead!" Amu whimpered, she pulled him out and slammed him into her pussy. She screamed and squeezed his shoulders as he slowly thrusted into her.

"mmmmmm...Amu...i love you..."Ikuto purred, closing his eyes and pulling her closer to him. Amu's kitty tail grabbed Ikuto's tail and she closed her eyes, Ikuto held her backside close as he slowly thrusted into her. Amu lightly moaned as she hugged his neck. For a long time, they spent making love slowly until Ikuto growled, heat rose from his heart to his face and spreaded all over his body, he gently pulled out of Amu and purred.

"Ikuto why did you-" Ikuto growled and pushed her down, he forced his dick into her and slammed into her with all his might, his pupils vanished as he fucked Amu hard. Amu mewled and hissed, trying to get away, her swollen pink pussy squirted out more of her juices as his dick twitched inside of her.

"Ah! i-Ikuto!" she squealed as she moved her hips in a circle. ikuto growled lowly and grabbed her thighs and pushed up so she couldnt move, she screamed and her tail flickered, she couldnt do much in this position, so she orgasmed hard.

"I-Ikuto!" she screamed, Ikuto moaned lightly and orgasmed as well, his cum spilling into her in large ropes of cum, he moaned and held Amu close. Amu purred and rubbed her nose with Ikuto's when she could, Ikuto started to purr soon after his orgasm. They both purred and Ikuto hugged Amu happily, their tails wrapped around eachother as they both drifted tp sleep in the sex store's dressingroom.

* * *

><p><strong>. . . I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA. . . The next one MIGHT have KITTENS in them! :O please give me ideas though...thank you!<strong>


End file.
